Mamma Mia Naruto style
by FloFlower1730
Summary: Summary: Mamma mia the movie with naruto characters. I'm changing the end of the movie a little bit NejiTen, ShikaIno, Kibatema, GaiLee, KonoHana DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Mamma Mia Naruto style

Mamma Mia Naruto style

Summary: Mamma mia the movie with naruto characters.

I'm changing the end of the movie a little bit

NejiTen, ShikaIno, Kibatema, GaiLee, KonoHana

Cast:

Donna: Tenten

Sophie: Hanabi

Sam: Neji

Harry: Lee

Billy: Shikamaru

Rosie: Ino

The guy who "flirted" with Tanya: Kiba

Tanya: Temari

Sky: Konohamaru

Gay guy: Gai (It'd be a spoiler)

Julia: Moegi

Lisa: Kazumi (she's an OC)

I don't own Naruto or Mamma mia the movie or the songs from Abba

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was very dark night 2 hours before dawn.

Between the island Kalokairi and the mainland of Greece you could see a little boat crossing the sea and on it the silhouette of a girl. She sung with a beautiful voice a song .

"have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream  
I have a dream"

Her name was Hanabi. When she reached Greece she took the letters the had written and put posted them.

The letters were for her 3 potential fathers.

Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee

The architect, The globetrotter and the guy who owns a bank.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next chapter will be more fun for me to write... tell me If you like the idea or don't like it.

I'm changing the end a little bit.

Stay turned on for this story.

Preview:

"Hey girls…"

"It's so awesome that you are marrying Hanabi-chan"

"Yeah it is."

"Well I will be guarded to the aisle by my father"

"You mean you found him?"

"Yes Well No …. There's a secret I can only tell you two."


	2. Honey Honey

Mamma Mia Naruto style

Mamma Mia Naruto style

Summary: Mamma mia the movie with Naruto characters.

I'm changing the end of the movie a little bit

NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaTema, GaiLee, KonoHana

Cast:

Donna: Tenten

Sophie: Hanabi

Sam: Neji

Harry: Lee

Billy: Shikamaru

Rosie: Ino

The guy who "flirted" with Tanya: Kiba

Tanya: Temari

Sky: Konohamaru

Gay guy: Gai (It'd be a spoiler)

Julia: Moegi

Lisa: Kazumi (she's an OC)

I don't own Naruto or Mamma mia the movie or the songs from Abba

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

„I have to go now. Goodbye." Declared Neji Hyuuga. He was an American architect and had to go to a wedding. His Taxi brought him to an airport and he flew to Greece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He took his motorcycle to go through the city. He was Shikamaru Nara an Australian writer (I know I wrote he's a globe trotter in the prologue but that's a mistake) and he had to get to a wedding on Greece. He took his motorcycle and went on his ship. His journey ended in Greece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here he was Rock Lee taking a taxi to the airport. He called his assistant to take over his British bank while he was at the wedding of Hanabi (1). Soon he was in the plane to Greece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were in Greece and their taxis rushing to the place were the fair to Kalokairi would be going. The ship left as the two came there.

"You couldn't have waited for 2 minutes could you?" yelled Neji at the Captain.

"Yeah he's right" said the voice next to him.

"You invited to the wedding too?" asked Lee

"Yeah bride or groom?" asked Neji

"Bride… although I don't know her." Answered the banker.

"Me too… in both points. I was invited by her mom." Said Neji smirking.

"You need something to Kalokairi?" asked a voice

"Yeah" answered Neji

"Then hop on the ship" said Shikamaru Nara.

The two of them hopped on the ship

"I know who you are. You're Shikamaru Nara. Your books are a gift from heaven on boring business trips" laughed Lee

"Yeah… are you two travelling often?" asked Shikamaru

"No I'm not spontaneous enough to do that" answered Lee

"I don't have enough time" said Neji

They sailed to the island and Shikamaru taught them EVERYTHING about sailing

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let us go through me and my mother needs a place to sit" said Temari searching a seat and the ship

"Hey I'm not you mother… I'm as old as you are" said Ino and they found a place. Some guys looked at Ino and one took out a book. He showed it to her it was her cooking book.

He gave it to here and she signed it with Temari's pencil.

Temari looked left and saw a woman with a "baby" and asked if she could take a look. Then she screamed. In there was an ugly fish.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxHoneyxHoneyxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Same time another place you could hear the squeals of Hanabi and her best friends Moegi and Kazumi. They hugged and greeted each other.

"It's so awesome that you are getting married Hanabi-chan and look at this ring… I'm soo jealous of you" squealed Moegi

"The most awesome thing is that I'll be guarded to the aisle by my father" smiled Hanabi

"you mean you found him?" asked Kazumi

"Yeah well No… there is a secret I an only tell you two." She laughed and went to the stoned that were near there. She took out the book "it's my mom's dairy the year she got to be pregnant with me… "It was wonderful he took me to the island and we ate there… "… and Well... We can think of the rest" she smirked

"What do you mean?" asked Kazumi

"… dot dot dot" laughed Hanabi

"What let me see" said Kazumi and Moegi at the same tome and looked over Hanabis's

Shoulder and who read "Neji's the one I know he is I never felt like this before" Hanabi snapped the book shut and began to sing

(_Hanab_i, _Moegi and Kazumi_)

"_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy"_

They all laughed and Hanabi ran in the woods near her home.

"_honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss good night_"

"_Way that you kiss me goodnight"_

_  
"The way that you hold me tight"_

"_Way that you're holding me tight"_

"_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your thing"_

Again they laughed and ran on.

"So this Neji is you dad isn't he?!" asked Kazumi

"It comes bigger than you think "Neji told me so many times the words that make a woman's word jump the famous words ' I love you' But suddenly he told me he had to go back home to marry his cousin Hinata! That means I never see him again."" She read on

Moegi said "poor Donna"

""What a night! Shikamaru took a motorboat to drive over to Kalokairi""

She jumped up and ran up the stairs near her home.

""I still can't forget Neji… but shika's so wild and funny AND he took one thing to another and dot dot dot… Suddenly there was Lee so I showed him the island He was so sweet etc. and"" The trio ended her sentence together "DOT DOT DOT" they were now at the balcony of Hanabi's house. Tenten opened the door and sang "There come the bridesmaids" in the tune of the wedding march. She hugged Kazumi and Moegi "Oh stop growing you two" she said and the 3 girls giggled

"When I was your age I had as much fun as you" smiled Tenten

"O we can imagine that" grinned Kazumi and Moegi nudged her roughly in the side

They went into Hanabi's room

"_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star"_  
"_You look like a movie star"_  
"_But I know just who you are"_  
"_I know just who you are"_  
"_And, honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast"_

"So which one is your father? Neji, Shikamaru or Lee?" asked Moegi

"… Oh my GOD" Moegi and Kazumi walked back and let themselves fall on the sofa.

Hanabi squealed

"Do they know about it?" asked Kazumi

"what should you write a stranger 'Please come to my wedding you could be my father'?!" stated Hanabi

"You didn't did you?" Kazumi raised her blonde eyebrow

"No they think mom sent them the invitations and with that, what's in here I don't wonder hat they accepted" They laughed, danced and sang (they sing together)

"Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey"

The last lines Hanabi sang while looking out of the window  
"_I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me."_

_**-T-B-C-**_

**Tenten doesn't have a last name so Hanabi doesn't have one too…**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**From: kyokoaurora**

This a VERY interesting idea, and I like it so far :)

**To: Kyoaurora**

I'm glad that you like it

**From: Kyubi-Nemu**

This is gonna be so good!! I love Naruto, and the Mamma Mia movie is ine of my favorite movies!!  
See you when you get back!!  
And don't forget to update, me wants more!  
Kyubi-Nemu

**To: Kyubi-Memu**

Naruto and mamma mia are great I love both… I'm back and it was a great journey But we walked more than 5 kilometres each day…. It's great that you like it

Ja,ne minna-san


	3. Money Money Money

Mamma Mia Naruto style  
Summary: Mamma mia the movie with Naruto characters.  
I'm changing the end of the movie a little bit  
NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaTema, GaiLee, KonoHana  
Cast:  
Donna: Tenten  
Sophie: Hanabi  
Sam: Neji  
Harry: Lee  
Billy: Shikamaru  
Rosie: Ino  
The guy who "flirted" with Tanya: Kiba  
Tanya: Temari  
Sky: Konohamaru  
Gay guy: Gai (It'd be a spoiler)  
Julia: Moegi  
Lisa: Kazumi (she's an OC)  
I don't own Naruto or Mamma Mia the movie or the songs from Abba

"You're just so clever" praised Moegi Hanabi as she was fixing the bridesmaid dresses  
"We're going to look fabulous tomorrow," Kazumi grinned as she examined herself in the mirror.  
Kasumi wore her brownish-blonde hair open so it reached below her bust while Moegi wore her  
Semi-length orange-blonde hair half up half down.  
They both wore a short satin dress with a white bow below their busts under the bow the dress went puffy  
And ended at their mid-thighs.  
The dress was sleeves and the upper part had golden glitter all over it while the  
Lower had silver glitter all over it. They both wore 7 inch silver high heels (images on profile)  
They all giggled.  
"I really wish to have a perfect wedding." Hanabi sighed eagerly.  
"With my father guiding me to the aisle"  
"Hopefully there is enough space for all of them" giggled Kazumi and Hanabi tugged at her hair.  
"Ouch Hanabi-chan!" she called out.  
"I think I know my father when he's standing in front of me" laughed Hanabi sarcastically.  
The door to hr room opened and in came Konohamaru; Hanabi's soon to be wed.  
"Konohamaru" squealed Kazumi and Moegi  
Hey" He grinned walking to them to hug the girls.  
"Come here handsome" called Kazumi out and he tackled the two onto Hanabi's bed  
"Let go... I'm marrying tomorrow" The boy chuckled.  
Hanabi laughed "Be careful girls you still got needles in the dresses"  
"What do you think" inquired Moegi as Konohamaru got up again.  
"Oh yes" grinned Konohamaru  
"Oh yes" mimicked Hanabi "If you had your way this would be a 3 minutes wedding in jeans and shirt.  
And to clink glasses there would be beer."  
"Now you give them the image of me being unromantic! Only because I wanted to save the money for journeys." informed Konohamaru  
"So what, we're not going anywhere yet... However please go now we girls have much to do" said Hanabi  
"I'm just fetching some stuff for tonight" Konohamaru chuckled.  
"Woo hoo" giggled the two bridesmaids  
"For his bachelor party tonight" laughed Hanabi  
"Hm-hm hm hm" was the only noise Konohamaru made while shaking his shoulders while leaving.  
Hanabi laughed when he left.  
"Why didn't you tell him about these invites?" asked Kazumi  
"Doesn't matter. He would demand from me that I tell my mother about it" Hanabi sighed.  
"Tenten will kill you for sure once she finds out." voiced Moegi  
"Come on when she finds out it's too late... I have the feeling that there's apart of me missing!" confessed Hanabi  
"And when I meet my father... I'll feel really complete" grinned to soon to be bride

　  
Shikamaru gave instructions to the other two as they were sailing around the island.

Tenten was driving to the port to meet her best friends ever. Ino and Temari  
Silently humming she parked near it and waited for the two.  
"Hurry up Cleopatra" yelled Ino to Temari who had some guy guiding her from the ship.  
They walked down the dock and Temari lost her shoe.  
"Argh... my shoe."  
Tenten giggled as she hurried down to the dock. It's been ages since she had seen them.  
"What did wash ashore there?" she yelled laughing.  
The other two girls now stood back to back.  
They did funny moves.  
Ino screamed "For one evening"  
"And only for one evening!" added Temari  
They screamed "Tenten.... and the Dynamos" (sounds crazy doesn't it)  
They all laughed and ran towards the other(s).  
All 3 hugged still laughing.  
"Look at you" laughed Tenten  
"No Look at you honey" giggled Temari  
"You look fantastic Temari!" The brown haired girl grinned.  
"And you look like an old hippie!" grinned Temari  
"Well they're new... where did you get them" laughed Tenten while touching Tamaris boobs.  
"Husband number 3 honey" answered Temari  
All of them put a hand in their middle and ran in a circle  
"The Dnamos are Dynamite" Then they hugged  
"Sleep over the day... and feel the beat at night" they all laughed while bumping their asses together.  
They went to Tenten's car, Temari sitting shotgun and Ino in the back.  
"Are there some nice guys at this wedding?" asked Temari "cute Greeks who are self-supporting?"  
"Husband number 4" laughed the other two.  
"No not for me... for her... for her… now that her book is on the best-seller list and the whole world cooks because of her  
Like ... mushrooms and all sorts of vegetables it is time now to find the man for a lifetime!" reasoned Temari  
"Oh please... Stop it you're boring" laughed Ino  
"You're both perfect idols for Tenten! The wife of 3 men and the anchoress" laughed Tenten  
"I'm confessing now: I'm a lonely wolf" howled Ino  
As the 3 of them pulled up to the stairs to Tenten's house Temari asked  
"And when will the two lovebird leave?"  
"Oh gosh... that's still written in the stars...  
Sometimes I really don't know what's going on in that kid's head" answered Tenten sighing  
"She wants a huge wedding in white and her and Konohamaru have a million plans in store for the hotel  
If you ask me I guess they'll never leave"  
"Do you even want her to go?" asked Temari  
"Well I want what's best for her" Tenten sighed and all three looked at each other before they burst out laughing.  
"Of course not... Konohamaru come here! I want you to meet my back-ground girls!"  
"Background girls? You're crazy" yelled Temari and Ino  
"All the effort is for him" laughed the brown-haired woman.  
"I'm the happy groom! You are Ino right? How are you?" He said kissing the older woman on the cheek as greeting.  
"I'm great Thanks"  
Next he helped Temari out of the car  
"And you're Temari... I've heard a lot from you" He said repeating what he done earlier  
"Hopefully not everything!" she laughed  
"Oh yes" he answered  
"At least everything is true"  
"I'll take this" He said and took the bags of both women.

The three men talked about this and that.  
Suddenly Neji asked  
"Are you a good friend of Tenten?"  
And Shikamaru answered  
"Yeah but I lost contact to her for about 20 years... and then this invitation"  
"Really? It's the same with me... what a coincidence" mumbled Lee  
Then they had to go with the wind and Lee almost lost the rope.  
"I've got I've got it!" he yelled.

The three women breathed heavily as these walked up to Tenten's house  
"You should've brought the iron lung" Ino breathed while climbing the last step.  
"Why did I put on the high shoes?!" Temari complained  
"Aunt Ino!" Hanabi yelled looking out of her window.  
"Hey over there" Ino answered after sitting down. Hanabi turned around and ran down.  
"Wow Look at Hanabi! She's gorgeous" Temari screeched happily!  
"I know"  
"Come into my arms honey" yelled Ino stretching her arms wide ready for the giggling Hanabi to run into them hugging her  
"Hanabi what's to become of you? You are more beautiful each time I see you" laughed the blonde woman  
"You don't remember me, do you honey?" Temari asked and Ino retorted  
"After your operating you're wondering about that?"  
"Of course I do Aunt Temari" Hanabi giggled while running into Temari's arms.  
"Oh my baby... look at her she's so young and has her whole life in front of her" Tenten sighed hugging her daughter  
But the girl didn't seem to want to b hugged by her mother  
"Come on! I'm going to marry tomorrow and don't want to go to the cloister!" she reasoned breaking free from her mother embrace and left  
"She has quite the temper... I like that" Temari grinned  
"She comes right after our dear old tenny" the three laughed at Ino's comment.  
"I'm not old... If she came right after me she wouldn't marry with twenty"  
"Or better said not all" Ino giggled as the three of them walked to Tenten's room Tenten was complaining about the laundry and then giggled  
"You'd think they'd make a machine which makes beds, with all the new technology they have."  
"If they did you'd go after it rearranging the sheets because you don't like it the way it is!" Hanabi laughed from afar.  
"But still I modernize" Tenten began then nudged Konohamaru who was bringing the three women something to drink  
"Tell them about this thing you do...with this internet.... he takes care of us being inline!"  
"Online" corrected Hanabi while collecting the laundry.  
"I'm designing a website for Tenten, because I see how much potential this hotel has" grinned Konohamaru  
"We want this place to be ultimate romantic place! Did you know that here on this island was Aphrodite's fountain?!" added Hanabi  
"And who drank water from it found their real love!" said Hanabi looking into Konohamaru's eyes.  
"I'd like to have a glass of that!" Temari grinned  
"I'll take a whole canister of it" Ino joked.  
"A bath in Aphrodite's fountain" dreamt Temari sighing while Konohamaru and Hanabi kissed  
I hadn't known you wanted this much tourists Tenten" Temari said walking into Tenten's room, which was where they would be staying the time they were there.  
"Well not that much... but one or two still would be good" commented Tenten  
"Some things... firstly the toilet... if the flush doesn't work come back later and flush again... then it should work. There's nothing that works here... except for me..." Tenten sighed  
"Ich betreibe seit 5 Jahren dieses hotel und hatte ncoh keinen tag frei." she said while opening the window. It fell down and she looked where it landed  
"Gosh... I'm sorry!" she sighed and began to sing  
(Tenten, _others _**Ino and Temari **_singing)  
_I work all night, I work all day,  
To pay the bills I have to pay  
_Isn't it sad?'  
_Tenten stormed away from the window.  
And still there never seems  
To be a single penny left for me"  
Ino wanted to sit down but Tenten stopped her with a "Don't sit down there!  
**That's too bad"  
**This one's broken" she added when she turned around  
"In my dreams I have a plan" She turned around and went to her balcony where she looked out for a yacht  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all,  
I'd fool around and have a ball..."  
She walked down to the peoples who were complaining to her singing  
"Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world" She bends down to get the wooden window and examined it  
"Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
oho-ohooo" She looked up to see Ino and Temari showing her credit cards. She just shook her head  
"All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world"  
She put the window away that it stood against a house and went down to a door trying to open it but the handle broke.  
They went into a room that looked like a kitchen and Temari began to sing  
"**A man like that is hard to find**"  
And Tenten answered  
"But I can't get him off my mind"  
_"Isn't it sad?"  
_Tenten sank down to the fish resting on the table as if talking to it she sang  
"And if he happens to be free  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me"  
She sang to the fish pouting  
"_That's too bad_"  
The kitchen women sang reviving a frosty glare of Tenten  
Tenten sighed  
"So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game,  
My life will never be the same..." She imagined herself in a casino winning the jackpot because she had a royal flush  
They were on a big ship and in beautiful dresses commanding everyone including the captain  
**"Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
oho-ohooo  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world "**She imagined herself being treated as a queen and how she got some massages  
**Oho-ohooo  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world"  
**She was back on Kalokairi when they finished the song and the Aphrodite's fountain broke.  
　

That's enough for now… I worked on it the whole day and yeah well now I finished  
　  
Next time: Mamma Mia


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Here's another AN sorry ;D

I've lost interest in some stories.

The stories are:

I fell asleep at Twilight

Mamma Mia Naruto Style

and

Hyuuga Mansion Sleepover.

I'm going to discontinue writing them.

If someone is interested to continue one of these story please review or write a pm.


End file.
